El Amor nos hace volar
El Amor nos hace volar (La Unión Perfecta en España, Fly Together en Inglés y Oltre Le Nuvole en Italia) es una canción que acompaña un vídeo especial dedicado a Flora y aparece en Escucha a tu corazón de la 5ª Temporada, cuando Bloom y Sky salen dar una vuelta juntos. Es interpretada por Elisa Rosselli en el doblaje italiano e inglés, y por María José Estévez en el doblaje de Latinoamérica. Letra |-|Español Latino= Tu estas en mi corazón Deberías saberlo Deberías saberlo Pensamos de modo diferente Y eso nos podría alejar Pero cuando peleamos yo voy Allí donde estás Siempre a sido así Tras cada discusión Tu siempre volverás Aquí a mi corazón Cada vez que caemos El amor nos hace volar (Hace volar) A veces la distancia Nos hace vacilar Pero el amor renace Y nos vuelve a elevar Cada vez que caemos El amor nos hace volar Volar, Juntos Si estoy contigo a mi lado No existirán días nublados Todo será diferente hasta el fin Juntos tu y yo podremos volar |-|Español de España= Lo que nos pasa es natural Las Peleas son lo mas Normal Y tú lo Sabes Pero nada nos puede separar Nadie podría alejarme de tu lado y tú lo sabes muy bien No Importa la razón No Importa si es verdad Siempre encontramos luz Aunque haya oscuridad Y si tocamos fondo Luego Volamos alto Y si Parece que llegamos al Final Volvemos a Crear otra Oportunidad No nos Rendimos si Luchamos Yo por Ti, Tu por Mi Somos la Unión Perfecta El Sol que hay tras la Tormenta Somos la Unión Perfecta Tú y Yo Somos la Unión Perfecta tu y Yo |-|Inglés= Even though we have our little battles You are always in my heart If I don't show it Still you should know it We don't get along Yeah, we get crazy It can pull us far apart But every time we crash I fly right back To where you are No matter how we fall No matter how we fight You always hear my call We always find the light And when we hit the bottom Love still takes us higher (Takes us higher) Maybe we'll stir it up Maybe we'll throw it down Love always sends us up Right back on solid ground No matter how we fall, we always fly (y-y-y-y-y) Fl-y-y-y-y together Even when we're opposite and angry I am ever on your side I'll always choose you Can't bear to lose you We missed start on the wrong side of the rainbow But we know where the rainbow ends We look into each other's eyes And find our skies again No matter how we fall No matter how we fight You always hear my call We always find the light And when we hit the bottom Love still takes us higher (Takes us higher) Maybe we'll stir it up Maybe we'll throw it down Love always sends us up Right back on solid ground No matter how we fall, we always fly (y-y-y-y-y) Fl-y-y-y-y together I'm here with you Nothing's better Our sky is blue Fly together Our love is true You're where I want to be I'm here with you Nothing's better Our sky is blue Fly together Our love is true You're where I want to be I'm here with you Nothing's better Our sky is blue Fly together Our love is true You're where I want to be I'm here with you Nothing's better Our sky is blue Fly together Our love is true You're where I want to be |-|Italiano= Questa notte io sarò una stella I tuoi sogni piano sfiorerò E sarò l'alba Che ti risveglia Sarà che tu sei l'aria che respiro L'universo fuori e dentro me E mentre il mondo se allontana Io mi avvicino a te È un salto dentro al blu Oltre le nuvole Caduta libera Senza aterrare mai Sfioriamo terra e risaliamo In un'istante E non mi importa più Se torneremo o no È un salto dentro al blu Senza atterrare mai Perché la vita in fondo amore È un battito d'ali che ci fa volare insieme Avvolte siamo due mondi distanti Che si attraggono e si scontrano Vorrei odiarti So solo amarti Sarà che tu sei l'aria che respiro L'universo fuori e dentro me E mentre il mondo se allontana Io mi avvicino a te È un salto dentro al blu Oltre le nuvole Caduta libera Senza aterrare mai Sfioriamo terra e risaliamo In un'istante E non mi importa più Se torneremo o no È un salto dentro al blu Senza atterrare mai Perché la vita in fondo amore È un battito d'ali che ci fa volare insieme In questo cielo senza fine Continueremo a volare È un salto nel blu Oltre le nuvole In questo cielo senza fine Continueremo a volare È un salto nel blu Oltre le nuvole In questo cielo senza fine Continueremo a volare È un salto nel blu Oltre le nuvole In questo cielo senza fine Continueremo a volare È un salto nel blu Oltre le nuvole Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Fly Together Categoría:Canciones de la 5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de Videojuegos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:5ª Temporada Categoría:Bloom Categoría:Sky Categoría:Winx Club: El Misterio del Abismo